Blues news
Blue's News is the 20th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. * Characters Blue * Steve (North America) * Kevin (United Kingdom) * Duarte (Portugal) * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika (debut) * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Felt Friends * Bird Summary Blue has something to tell everybody. Steve and the viewers go on a note finding quest to find out the answer to Blue's great News. Recap Steve welcomes the viewer. Blue sets up a game of Blue's Clues in which Steve will have to search for notes that will later lead him to clues. Steve understands the new method. After Steve hears Tickety, he walks into Blue's room and spots her on the chest. She gives him the first note in the form of a riddle. Tickety's riddle was, Your first clue is in the room where you usually find a spoon. Steve uses Tickety's note in order to find the first clue. Steve enters the kitchen and wasn't sure if should look for a spoon. Mr. Salt paces back & forth muttering to himself about spices. Steve told Mr. Salt he was looking for a spoon and didn't realize that Mr. Salt had a paw-print on himself. When Steve got out a wooden spoon, he then realized that Mr. Salt was the first clue. He draws Mr. Salt and asks the viewer What could Blue be trying to tell them about Mr. Salt. Mr. Salt then gives Steve another note leading to Shovel and Pail. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. The first hint was a bird plus a house. When Bird plus a House was put together, it led them to the birdhouse. At the birdhouse, they find another hint. The hint was Letters plus a box. When Letters plus a Box was put together, the answer was Mailbox and went to Mailbox, who had a treasure box. When Steve opened the treasure box, treasure dust came out. Shovel and Pail told Steve to read the message. Steve did so and the riddle went Your second clue will make you sneeze and it's used in lots of recipes. Steve gives the note to Shovel and Pail while he finds the second clue. Steve thinks in his head on what the riddle told him. Steve found the second clue on a picture of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper (the paw-print was on Mrs. Pepper's side of the picture) with the viewer's help. Mrs. Pepper was the 2nd clue and the answer to the riddle because of the way pepper makes people sneeze and it's used in recipes for cooking. Steve draws Mrs. Pepper. After Steve drew Mrs. Pepper, he reviews the two clues. What could Blue be telling Steve and the others with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Steve thinks in his head and then a sneeze was heard out of nowhere. Steve asks the viewer Was that you sneezing? A felt friend was the one who was sneezing. The felt friend had some riddles. The first riddle was What has a skinny tail, big ears and weighs a ton. The answer was an elephant. The second riddle was, What is green and bumpy and tastes sour. The answer was a pickle. After solving the felt friend's riddles, it was mail time. Then, Mailbox had a riddle for Steve. His riddle was, Who wears a green striped shirt and looks for Blue's Clues all day. Steve said that it was him. Mailbox gives Steve the letter for answering correctly, after getting the mail, Steve open up the letter and it was a letter from our friend. A kid is drawing a story with markers, then grandma just bought cookies and milk. After reading the letter Steve closes the letter the wrong way and he got stunned. He looked at the letter and saw it was a picture of Slippery. Steve goes to Slippery in the bathroom and Slippery asked You figured out the big news yet? and he slips. Slippery asked Steve to give a message to his friend who lives in a chalkboard. Slippery's message was: Hi, I miss you, love Slippery. Then Steve goes to a chalkboard and saw Blue in the chalkboard and then Steve skidooed into the chalkboard as well. Steve was amazed he was in a chalkworld. He gets out a piece of chalk and draws birds. Next, he draws a river. Steve then had to draw something to take him and Blue across the river. Steve panics a little but the viewers told him to draw a boat. Steve calms down and had to figure out how to draw a boat. He draws a semi circle and then a boat made of chalk came to life. Steve staggers a little and then Blue appears. Now, they had to go searching for Slippery's friend. Steve and Blue weren't moving in the boat because they needed something to make the boat move. Blue draws an Oar. After that, they were off to find Slippery's friend. Just then, big waves came. Steve looked stunned. A big wave was coming their way. Blue paddles the boat faster and Steve tries to blow waves back. But, Steve and Blue were in chalkworld, so he erases the big wave. Steve goes: Phew, huh, that was close and puts the eraser down. All of a sudden Steve thought he saw Slippery's friend and asks, Oh, excuse me, are you Slippery's friend and he says Yup, that's me. Steve explained that he & Blue had a message for him from Slippery. They went: Hi, I miss you, love Slippery. Slippery's friend replies, Oh, thanks. and asks: Hey, are you Steve replies yes. Slippery's friend had a message for Steve and Blue and says: Your last clue holds a drink and is closer than you think. Steve pictured the riddle in his head and said: Well, thanks Slippery's friend. and then, they learned that his name was Sudsy. Blue draws a picture home. They both skidooed out of chalkworld to find the 3rd clue. They find it and it was a bottle. Steve draws the bottle in his notebook. and then he goes to the Thinking Chair and tries to put the three clues together. Steve reviews the clues on Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and a bottle and is also trying to figure out what Blue could be telling Steve and the others. Steve thought they had a new bottle but that wasn't the answer. He looks at the clues one more time and finally figures out what the clues mean. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were having a baby. The characters run into the kitchen and spot Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a baby in their hands. The two new parents name the baby Paprika and Steve tickles Paprika under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Blue gives Paprika a picture, welcoming her to their family. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. trivia * This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with Bye Steve from Blue's Senses, Blue Wants to Play a Game, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Blue Wants to Play a Song Game, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, What Did Blue See?, Blue's Story Time and Adventures in Art. * This was the 16th episode to be written by Angela Santomero. * This was the 3rd episode to be directed by Traci Paige Johnson. * This was the Season 1 finale of this episode. ** As of January 19, 2017, all Season 1 Episodes of Blue's Clues are now 20 years old. * This is the last time to use the stock footage scene from Season 1 where Steve gets his Notebook. * In the Video Letter segment: ** There was only one human kid. ** At the end of the segment, Steve closes the top part of the letter first before closing the bottom part. ** On the front of the letter Mailbox delivered, there was a character drawing of Slippery Soap. * The Boat Music was recorded from the entertainment center from Skidoo Adventure, The Anything Box, Blue Goes to the Beach and Environments. * This is the last episode until Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?(after finding the first clue) where Steve is able to explain all the rules of Blue's Clues without the viewer's help. * This is the first episode where the viewers in the background don't chant "Blue's Clues!" after each verse. ** This wasn't put to permanent use just yet, because Steve Gets the Sniffles fixed the problem. * This is the first of two episodes where Blue and Steve skidoo into Chalkworld. ** The second was Draw Along with Blue. * This is the only episode where Sudsy appeared. * This is the second time that We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues was not featured, but this time, it was interrupted by Paprika's birth. ** The first was Magenta Comes Over. * Throughout this season, there has been no evidence for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper having Paprika. ** Throughout Season Four there was evidence after announcing Cinnamon was coming. * Paprika made her debut by being born in this episode. ** Just like Cinnamon, her brother. * Before Paprika was born, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were very energetic. After Paprika was born, they seemed to be less energetic. * In this episode, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper stay at home when Paprika is born. ** Three seasons later, they go to the hospital at Cinnamon's birth. * Paprika is the first character to be born into the series. ** Other characters introduced like this were Cinnamon and Baby Bird. * This is the last episode for Season 1. * All of this season's episodes had the occupation and the names in navy blue. ** For the later seasons, the names will still be in navy blue with the occupations in light blue. * This episode is the second of two on the Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS. * In the Mail time Segment, Mailbox tells a quick riddle about Steve. ** Also, there was a mistake where it shows a hand that goes through Mailbox and gives Steve the letter. * When Steve finds the third clue, his hair from Mid-Season 2 was used. * This was the first episode where the So Long Song was sung in a different place in the house. ** This will happen again in later episodes. * This is one of the only episodes where a game of Blue's Clues starts very quickly after the beginning. * Before Steve finds the first clue and when he says "Ooh!" (indicating that he found a spoon), the audio is taken from the first footage of Steve getting the notebook from this season, but it is slightly low pitched and slower. * This episode is scavenger hunt-themed. * This episode is the only one where Steve uses a French accent similar to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's. ** Additionally Steve can be heard humming "La Marseillaise", the French national anthem, at one point in the episode. * This is the first time Sidetable Drawer's name is confirmed due to being a background character in Season 1. * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}